1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection-type image display apparatus projecting video light onto a projection surface.
2. Related Art
Today a projector is widely prevalent as a projection-type image display apparatus that enlarges and projects various images, or the like.
The projector modulates light emitted from a light source according to a video signal with a spatial light modulator such as a digital micromirror device (DMD) or a liquid-crystal display element, to project the modulated light on the screen.
Various projectors have also been developed that are disposed on a ceiling to project images on a floor or a wall surface. The projectors disposed for use on the ceiling entail various problems to be studied, such as necessity for dedicated holders or wiring works, storage method, device size reduction, easiness in work, ease of use, and a sense of beauty.
In view of these problems, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-185757 for example proposes a projection-type image display apparatus having a connector attachable to illumination wiring fixtures and having an illumination device disposed on a housing surface corresponding to the floor.
The conventional projector is provided with the connector connectable to wiring for illumination arranged on the ceiling, and thus the projector can easily be disposed on the ceiling. The illumination device is provided on the surface of a housing facing the floor surface, and thus the projector is usable as an illumination device unless it projects a video, enabling it to be disposed at all times.
The projection-type image display apparatus is generally desired to be compact in the light of portability or area which the display apparatus occupies. Particularly, in the case of the projector disposed on the ceiling, miniaturization of the device is desired also in the light of strength of the ceiling or visual aesthetic sense.